A facsimile system is an electronic system which transmits a graphic matter (as printing or still pictures) by wire or radio. Predominantly due to cost-wise parameters, facsimile systems are at present utilized for the purposes of station-to-station type communication rather than for the purposes of person-to-person type communication. Therefore, some type of delivery system is essential to deliver each piece of correspondence which has arrived at a facsimile station, toward the ultimate addressee of the correspondence, because it is impossible to transfer graphic matters by any oral means.
On the other hand, a facsimile system is classified into two, the inter-subscriber facsimile system and the in-house facsimile system. The former is a system which connects different subscribers through public tele-communication lines, and the latter is a system which connects different facsimile receivers owned by one subscriber.
Available in the prior art is a system which identifies, upon receipt of a piece of facsimile correspondence transmitted through a public or inter-subscriber facsimile system, one of the in-house facsimile receivers at which the piece of correspondence is preferably printed out and connects the public line through which the received piece of correspondence has been transmitted, with an inhouse line which reaches the identified in-house facsimile receiver, thereby the received piece of correspondence can be printed out by the facsimile receiver which is located close to the ultimate addressee of the received piece of correspondence.
The foregoing prior art system is not necessarily satisfactory, unless a facsimile receiver is available for every individual or at least every small group of people.
Therefore, it is required to develop an equipment for notifying the arrival of a correspondence of a facsimile receiver, to the ultimate addressee of the arrived correspondence, because this equipment is useful particularly for an in-house facsimile system.